poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Livewire, Catwoman, and Killer Frost
This is how Saving Livewire, Catwoman, and Killer Frost goes in Multiverse. approaches the cauldron as he hears Livewire's voice Livewire's protoplasm: Rookie! Rookie! looks into the cauldron and sees Livewire's protoplasm Livewire's protoplasm: Rookie! The Rookie: Livewire. I'll save you. gets out Livewire's protoplasm Livewire's protoplasm: Rookie, you have to hurry, before they steal your protoplasm too. The Rookie: How? Livewire's protoplasm: Just let go. The Rookie: Got it. lets go of Livewire's protoplasm Livewire: I always knew you were a hero, Rookie! protoplasm flies out heads to Livewire's body Livewire's protoplasm: I'm coming! protoplasm enters her body demon gets out of it the demon explodes into thin air from being out in the sun looks surprised in the cave, Rookie finds Catwoman's protoplasm Catwoman's protoplasm: Rookie! The Rookie: Catwoman, you're a protoplasmic head. Catwoman's protoplasm: I know. But I'm still the heroic thief inside. lets go of Catwoman's protoplasm Catwoman's protoplasm: I'm coming, beautiful! she could get to it, the door closes and blocks her protoplasm it goes flying in the air at the cave, Rookie finds Killer Frost's protoplasm Frost's protoplasm is stubborn Killer Frost's protoplasm: stubbornly Put me down, Rookie. I'll figure a way to get out myself. The Rookie: Like how? Killer Frost's protoplasm: I don't know. I'll... I'll use my tongue as an ore and swim to the edge. The Rookie: Sorry. lets go of Killer Frost's protoplasm flies out then sees the Daemon Ritus he takes it Livewire walked through the doorway of a Spooky Island hotel where the creature was going when it was in her body. She stepped in and turned around to see another protoplasm flying through the jungle, heading in her direction. Livewire walked forward and briefly turned around as she continued and looked at the end of the hall to see the creature in Killer Frost's body following several others Livewire: Uh... yo yo.. yoo yo. creature turned around and walked down the hall toward Livewire, and when it came next to her, Livewire slammed her shoulder into it and knocked it into a hotel room. The creature roared in distress as it stumbled a bit and flailed its arms in the air but regained its footing as it glared at Livewire. The protoplasm flew down the hall and through the doorway just as the creature had its hands on Killer Frost's hips while it angrily said something to Livewire. The creature was cut off as the protoplasm flew into Killer Frost's mouth and down her throat, causing her to fall backwards into a chair. Killer Frost's body now jerked around in the chair while Livewire closed the door and watched as Killer Frost shook and fidgeted in the chair, trying to expel the creature from her body. Livewire quickly ran to the window on the other side of the room as a green light came from the top of Killer Frost's chest and the creature was expelled and landed in front of her. The creature stood up and turned around and roared at Killer Frost, who stared at it with her mouth agape in a terrified expression. The monster approached her as it roared loudly while Killer Frost leaned back in her chair with her back against the cushion Livewire: You could use a little sunlight. then opened the blinds to where the light from the sun shined on the monster just as it leaned over Killer Frost and was about to reach for her. It then looked at the window and showed fear as it jumped back with its hands up while Killer Frost jumped in her chair in fear. The monster screamed as orange boils began to form on its right hand and it desperately blew on them. Killer Frost slouched in her chair and covered her eyes while the creature screamed in pain as it waved its hand as the rest of its body was covered in orange boils. Killer Frost sat back up as the creature hopped on one foot as it held up its right leg, trying to blow on the boils on it Demon: Uh oh. Frost slouched again and covered her face as the creature suddenly exploded and glowing green dust fell to the floor. After it was over, Killer Frost stared at her hands in front of her face with a confused and scared expression as they trembled and put them down on the arms of the chair to pull herself up. While she did this she paid no attention to Livewire as she pointed at the window Livewire: That's one part of the mystery solved. The creatures must need our bodies to survive in sunlight. Frost stood up and looked at her hands while Livewire walked behind her with an amazed expression Livewire: Like a human suit. SPF 1,000,000. Frost paid no attention to Livewire as she stared at her hands as they trembled and she showed fear as she turned them over Livewire: But what are they doing here in the first place? Frost still paid no attention to Livewire Livewire: Killer Frost, are you okay? Killer Frost: (with Catwoman's voice) Yes. to her But I'm not Killer Frost! Livewire: Catwoman? it cuts to a possessed Catwoman Frost's protoplasm enters Catwoman's body back with Livewire and Killer Frost Killer Frost: (with Catwoman's voice) I couldn't figure where I was going. I didn't know where else to go. I panicked. It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirited. thoughtful Hey.... I could buy rubies. Livewire: Oh, brother. cut to the Rookie with the Daemon Ritus and Killer Frost see Mac arrives see her Catwoman: (with Killer Frost's voice) Get your hands off me. Livewire: Killer Frost? Catwoman: (with Killer Frost's voice) She planned this somehow, didn't she? Killer Frost: (with Catwoman's voice) Hey, go easy on me. The Rookie: Please tell me you guys are you. Catwoman: (with Killer Frost's voice) Catwoman keeps touching me. Livewire: Makes everything weird. The Rookie: I came back with this. Livewire: The Daemon Ritus. magic happens bodies switch back Frost feels like herself Killer Frost: Hey, I'm me. feels like herself Catwoman: Me too. The Rookie: Told you so. Livewire: Whoever made this must be very proud. hear an explosion Livewire: Oh, no. Let's go. set out to investigate turns out to be the Voodoo Maestro Voodoo Maestro: Something tells me those were the wrong ingredients. see him Killer Frost: I know how to handle this guy. Hey, you! What are you doing? to him Livewire: sarcastically Yes. That is masterful. Voodoo Maestro: I'm trying to do a voodoo ritual, if you don't mind, thank you! It's important that you get the right ingredients. The Rookie: What's with the voodoo ritual? Voodoo Maestro: The only way I can protect myself is by blessing this dead Arnouki Beast. out an Arnouki Beast looks surprised Frost looks concerned about the Arnouki Beast Voodoo Maestro: Now let me tell you something. I have a feeling they're about to perform their evil Darkopalypse Ritual. Livewire: Darkopalypse Ritual? Voodoo Maestro: Right. Livewire: That's what the ancient text describes. the Daemon Ritus Voodoo Maestro looks in terror Voodoo Maestro: Hey, whoa, don't open that! don't open that! down Livewire: They use the vat protoplasm as an energy source. looks surprised Livewire: And the leader needs a purely good female soul to complete the Ritual. Voodoo Maestro: Legend has it, once the Darkopalypse Ritual is performed, the creatures will rule on Earth for ten thousand years. So that's why I'm taking this dead Arnouki Beast up in my house. To protect myself. The Rookie: You got another one of those? Voodoo Maestro goes up into his house Killer Frost: The creatures are taking over the world? That is so mean. Catwoman: They can't complete the Ritual without a pure human female soul. Where in the world are they gonna get one of those? Livewire: I didn't say human. realizes something The Rookie: Oh, boy. then see Harley in the dungeon doors open as Jestro appears Jestro: Hello, Princess Lily. cut back to the team Livewire: So if the person behind all this needs Harley Quinn.... Killer Frost: Then that person is the one who brought Harley here.